carlsbergfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Erhard Kogsbølle
Erhard Ursin Kogsbølle eller blot Erhard Kogsbølle (18. november 1833 - 19. april 1906)Danmarks ældste forretninger, 1940, s. ? var inspektør på Gl. Carlsberg indtil 1881, de sidste år ligeledes partner med J.C. Jacobsen i virksomheden J.C. Jacobsen & Co.. Ved siden af sit arbejde på Gl. Carlsberg var Kogsbølle involveret i virksomhederne Bryggeriet Alliance,De forenede Bryggerier, s. ? Kopenhagen EmalienfarbeNy Carlsberg Mindeskrift, s. ? og Holtegaards Fabriker.Danmarks ældste forretninger, s. ? ImageSize = width:1000px height:auto barincrement:14px PlotArea = left:0 bottom:50px top:0 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1800 till:1975 TimeAxis = orientation:hor AlignBars = justify Colors = #legends id:Person value:blue id:Bolig value:black id:Arbejde value:green id:Tilknyt value:red id:Videre value:gray(0.8) id:Selv value:gray(0.4) #interface id:grid1 value:gray(0.7) # major grid id:grid2 value:gray(0.95) # minor grid id:reign value:gray(0.4) ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:25 start:1825 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:10 start:1810 Define $Person = color:Person Define $Bolig = color:Bolig Define $Arbejde = color:Arbejde Define $Tilknyt = color:Tilknyt Define $Videre = color:Videre Define $reign = color:reign Define $lshift = shift:(8,-4) #legend text shift Define $now = 2009 #<-keep updated! Define $jwidth = width:0.1 #width of the vertical joint Define $w1 = color:w1 Define $w2 = color:w2 Define $w3 = color:w3 BarData= bar:space1c bar:EUK5 bar:EUK4 bar:EUK1 bar:EUK2 bar:EUK3 bar:Bo1 bar:Bo2 bar:Bo3 bar:Bo4 bar:Bo5 bar:Arb1 bar:Arb2 bar:Arb4 bar:Arb3 bar:Til1 bar:space2 PlotData= align:left fontsize:M width:8 color:Person bar:EUK5 from:1800 till:1835 shift:(110,-5) text:Fader Rasmus Kogsbølle (1786-1835) bar:EUK4 from:1800 till:1875 shift:(220,-5) text:Moder Sophie Kogsbølle (1797-1875) bar:EUK1 from:1833 till:1906 shift:(210,-5) text:Erhard Kogsbølle (1833-1906) bar:EUK2 from:1837 till:1889 shift:(150,-5) text:Hustru Magnella Kogsbølle (1837-1889) align:right bar:EUK3 from:1870 till:1952 shift:(-235,-5) text:Plejesøn Vilhelm Vallø (1870-1952) color:Bolig bar:Bo1 from:1856 till:1876 shift:(-60,-5) text:Gl. Carlsberg bar:Bo2 from:1876 till:1881 shift:(-20,-5) text:Carlsberghus (dengang Faxehuus) bar:Bo3 from:1882 till:1890 shift:(-30,-5) text:Holtegaard, udlejet fra 1890 from:1890 till:1900 $Videre bar:Bo4 from:1890 till:1893 shift:(-10,-5) text:København bar:Bo5 from:1893 till:1906 shift:(-40,-5) text:Villa på Holtegaards Fabriker color:Arbejde bar:Arb1 from:1856 till:1881 shift:(-130,-5) text:Gl. Carlsberg from:1847 till:1856 $Videre from:1881 till:1906 $Videre bar:Arb2 from:1867 till:1891 shift:(-70,-5) text:Bryggeriet Alliance, indgår i DfB 1891 from:1891 till:1914 $Videre bar:Arb3 from:1886 till:1906 shift:(-60,-5) text:Holtegaards Fabriker from:1906 till:1968 $Videre bar:Arb4 from:1875 till:1875 shift:(-30,-5) text:Kopenhagener Emailinfarbe (Tidspunkt ukendt) color:Tilknyt bar:Til1 from:1872 till:1906 shift:(-100,-5) text:Tilforordnet bestyrelsen for Carlsberg Laboratorium LineData= #ScaleMajor done manually to allow for the previous hack layer:back color:grid1 width:0.1 at:1825 at:1850 at:1875 at:1900 at:1925 at:1950 #lines joining DESCENDANT to ANCESTOR layer:back width:1 color:black width:5 points:(70,15)(90,15) $Person points:(190,15)(210,15) $Bolig points:(310,15)(330,15) $Arbejde points:(430,15)(450,15) $Tilknyt points:(550,15)(570,15) $Videre TextData= fontsize:M pos:(100,10) text:Person pos:(220,10) text:Bopæl pos:(340,10) text:Erhverv pos:(460,10) text:Tilknytning pos:(580,10) text:Tillagt Opvækst (1833-1856) Erhard Orsin fødes som tredje barn af Sophie Kogsbølle (f. Brønnum) og Rasmus Kogsbølle, som lillebror til Rickard og Flora. Familien bor i nordjylland, Sophie fra Ålborg og Rasmus fra Nykøbing Mors. På Carlsberg (1856-1881) Ansat som inspektør i 1856. Bidrog til bl.a. dampkogning og kassemalteriets teknologi.Bryggeren, s. 103 Viet til Magnella Kogsbølle i 1863 (brylluppet holdt af J.C. Jacobsen)Bryggeren, s. 104 Allerede i 1865 meddeler J.C. Jacobsen til sin søn Carl Jacobsen at Kogsbølle bør gøres til Bestyrer og eventuelt Kompagnon, i tilfælde af J.C. bortgang forud for færddiggørelsen af Carl's uddannelse. Ligeledes fremhæver J.C. at han ser det som sin opgave at hjælpe Kogsbølle i vej som selvstændig.J.C.'s brev til Carl fra Paris af 2. juni 1865, gengivet i Kirsten Glamann, Din hengivne Jacobsen, s. 26 I 1871 indtræder Kogsbølle som kompagnon og virksomheden ændrer navn til J.C. Jacobsen & Co., forholdet består indtil hans fratræden i 1881. Carlsberghus (dengang Faxehuus) opføres i 1875/76 til familien Kogsbølle, som flytter hertil fra deres hidtige bopæl på bryggeriet.Bryggeren, s. 104 Fra 1876 til sin død i 1906 tilforordnet Carlsberg Laboratoriums bestyrelse.Bryggeren, s. 103 I midten af 1870'erne indføres fra England en emailliefarve som gør sig vel på fugtige vægge, hvilket indføres på først Ny Carlsberg og siden på Gl. Carlsberg. Kogsbølle grundlægger fabrikken Kopenhagener Emaillefarbe og sælger til bl.a. tyske bryggerier.C. Nyrop, Ny Carlsberg mindeskrift, 1896, s. 75-76 Fratræder Carlsberg ved udgangen af regnskabsåret 1880/1881, den 30. september 1881 og erstattes som inspektør af S.A. van der Aa Kühle, vor efter virksomheden skifter navn tilbage til blot J.C. Jacobsen.Ny Carlsberg Mindeskrift, s. ? Alliance (1868-1891) Partner i Bryggeriet Alliance, som indgår i De forenede Bryggerier i 1891.Karl Meyer - De forenede Bryggerier 1891-1916 På Holtegaard (1882-1906) Efter at have forladt Carlsberg drager Kogsbølle på et års rejse med sin hustruKristof Glamann, Øl og Marmor, s. 96 og i 1882 køber han Holtegaard.Peter Kalko, Holtegaards Fabriker 1886-1986, Søllerødbogen 1987, s. 55 Grundlægger i 1887 bryggeriet Holtegaards fabrikker på Kohavevej i Vedbæk og driver dette indtil sin død i 1906.Danmarks ældste forretninger, 1940, s. 240 Populær kultur I tv-serien Bryggeren (tv-serie) spilles Kogsbølle af Ulrik Ravn.Seriens rulletekster Kategori:Person